It is know to provide stands having legs in which adjustment is achieved exclusively by platforms which are adapted to receive the legs of the apparatus to be supported, or by the spacing of the stand but at the expense of the positioning, between the legs, of a frame adapted to the dimensions of the apparatus to be supported. These supports are maladapted, expensive to manufacture and of limited use.
The present invention has as an aim to overcome these inconveniences.